


Fire In Your Touch

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [16]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: He couldn’t hear himself giggling due to the loud music, couldn’t see his fumbling thanks to the strobing lights above him. It was only until the most radiant person in his eyes caught him from falling face first into a table that all of his consciousness weighed down his body once more. His crush had lead Hongbin on a couch to rest a while and clear his head, handing the dazed man some water.It was only minutes later that Hongbin was all over the most popular dancer in their university, the man that had stolen his attention since day one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here with Day 16's prompt: Scarlet Embers. This is my first time attempting to go into smut for Fictober and honestly I'm alright with it . . .but eh. Hope you enjoy it anyways~

The way that Hongbin was flirting with his crush was anything but subtle. He had been a nervous wreck when he first arrived at the party his dorm mates invited him to, letting him know that the person he had been fawning over since freshman year would be the host of the event. Before he had even gone to say hi to his senior, Hongbin took the first drink offered to him, grateful he was aware of how much alcohol calmed him. The warmth immediately slid down his throat as he gulped down a heavy shot; he wanted that to be his only one but it seemed he had impressed the people around him, each of them shoving more drinks in his face. Hongbin said no to as many of them as he could, only taking small portions of the bitter alcohol, yet even that was enough for him to get him buzzed. He couldn’t hear himself giggling due to the loud music, couldn’t see his fumbling thanks to the strobing lights above him. It was only until the most radiant person in his eyes caught him from falling face first into a table that all of his consciousness weighed down his body once more. His crush had lead Hongbin on a couch to rest a while and clear his head, handing the dazed man some water.

It was only minutes later that Hongbin was all over the most popular dancer in their university, the man that had stolen his attention since day one. Cha Hakyeon had not been opposed to Hongbin’s more intimate touches either, making the other even more compelled to get as much as he could tonight as he could before he woke up from his courageous state. Perhaps Hongbin would regret all of this in the morning, but none of that mattered when Hakyeon was lifting him up to be seated on his lap, not caring if anyone saw their precarious situation. The older’s lips were already searching the expanse of Hongbin’s neck, taking small nibbles whenever the other breathed harder.

“You’ve been watching me all this time?” Hakyeon hummed, unabashed when he ran his tongue down Hongbin’s adam apple.

“Yes,” Hongbin squirmed, gasping when he felt gentle hands on his waist. “Ever since your first recital last year.”

Both of them pressed their bodies closer, Hakyeon letting out a pleased huff once their crotches met. “Well, well, well. Shame on me then for not noticing such an amazing admirer.” His hands trailed down to test out the waters, more than satisfied when Hongbin let out a groan as soon as he squeezed his ass.

“I hid myself pretty well.”

“A man that can come and surprise me,” Hakyeon chuckled when he felt the younger bit his earlobe, tugging it a bit before trailing kisses along his cheek, “I like that. Tell me Hongbin, do you want to continue to hide, or would you like to reveal yourself to me much longer and much more intimately at my place?”

The world was still swirling when Hongbin nodded, forgetting that he wasn’t asked a ‘yes or no’ question. His body was willing to follow the man who had already left drifting heat across his skin, his lust melting into a carnal hunger. He grinned innocently before taking Hakyeon’s mouth to his. He licked his lips as he pulled away, tasting the cherry lip gloss on the roof of his mouth. “Lead the way, Hakyeon.”

All talk was left at the party, Hongbin being lead to an apartment just outside of campus. Hakyeon wasn’t as distracted as he was, the man pinning him to the door once he unlocked the door and lead them both inside. Hongbin was left breathless as a curious tongue reached inside his mouth, his stomach curling as he was easily lifted up. He made sure not to be a step behind, his legs wrapping around Hakyeon for dear life once he felt the sweet sensation of grinding attempt to blur out the rest of his thoughts.

Rising embers traveled across his chest as Hakyeon reached under his shirt, lingering around his abs, the small of his back, his perked nipples. Hongbin wasn’t sure how to respond, the sweet praises against his collarbone making him tilt his head back. He kept his arms around Hakyeon’s neck, as he was suddenly moved once again, letting out an offended scoff as he was thrown onto a bed. He was even more aroused seeing how Hakyeon had met his scowling with his own competitive gaze, teeth grasping lightly at a plump bottom lip. Both of them stripped down their boxers, laughing when Hakyeon had come to join Hongbin in the ruffled sheets.  

Hakyeon wasted no time, reaching under the cotton to stroke Hongbin’s cock lightly as he laid another trail with his tongue down his chest. He narrowly avoided reaching where the younger wanted him to be, instead sinking his teeth in his inner thigh. Hongbin moaned, his back curling when he could feel marks being left on each side, fingers gripping the pillow behind him in attempt to find some stability. There was no teasing when Hakyeon went straight for the prize, sinking down on the other’s leaking cock until his lips reached Hongbin’s body.

“Oh god,” Hongbin tugged at Hakyeon’s head once he began to move, soft strands in between his fingers adding to excitement building up in his stomach.

It was as if the older knew exactly what he had imagined on lonely nights, a soft mouth swallowing him up to the hilt, moving with such agility that Hongbin wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not anymore. It wasn’t long before stars filled his eyes, his cheeks turning red when he heard Hakyeon swallow below him. He couldn’t look when his crush pulled away, his sober mind returning much sooner than he wanted. Hakyeon noticed his sudden hesitation, caressing his knees carefully.

“Hongbin, look at me.”

The younger did as he was told, though he stared with wide eyes once he saw an irrefutable fire in Hakyeon’s eyes, one that calmed him but also reminded him why he liked the other so much - Hakyeon’s expression would be all you needed to tell if he was truly interested in something or not, and it appeared he was immensely interested in Hongbin. They kept their eyes on each other, Hakyeon asking the silent question if it was okay to continue. Hongbin took a few breaths before he lifted himself up enough to flip their positions, leaning down to lightly scratch the older’s long neck. Hakyeon smiled fondly at the cute attempt, easily returning them to their original position. His slender figure shined in the dim lighting, hovering over Hongbin’s muscled one as if he was meant to be there, always.

 

“I was hoping you would say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This fic was fighting me so hard  
> First I wanted to start this as a cheesy, awkward meeting at somewhere totally not romantic or arousing but that didn't work out. Then, I wanted Hongbin to play out being nervous for much longer in the beginning but then my writing wasn't sounding right so I scrapped that. I was having such an internal struggle but hey, at least I went somewhere with it. Apologies to those who wanted the full on smut, I'll try to get to it in another prompt.
> 
> See you in the next part of this series~


End file.
